Server Rules
Here come the rules # No fun allowed. Enjoy your time here. We have modified the game to take out grinding for pointless stuff, and tried to make it easy to launch into a challenging endgame event in a hurry. # Do not harass other players. It won't be tolerated. You're supposed to be here to enjoy and relax. If you are making your party or LS members uncomfortable through basic shit talking and/or personal attacks, you run the risk of a GM @jail intervention. ## We do not want to be chat mods. We don't want Shijin to feel like a police state. ## We don't expect tons of members. Shijin will always be small. Don't be a toxic player in a small group. # Mob pathing abuse is not allowed. We understand mobs will get stuck on things and stay out of attack range. If we discover a player(s) benefiting from mowing down mobs that can't climb a staircase or go through a door, they get one warning. After that, a penalty in levels, items or both. Repeat offenses are bannable. # Taking advantage of broken EXP or item drops is a no-go. Report anything unusual that drops. Abuse of the developers' mistakes will result in penalties in levels, items, and more. # EXP parties have priority over solo leveling. If you're soloing and a group shows up, do the polite thing and move. Parties, if you have another option, try to avoid confronting someone soloing. GMs will judge in favor of parties in a dispute about this, however. # Multi-boxing is not banned, except in endgame**. Do not multibox in any BCNM or god fight. Multiboxing is discouraged in a party with other human players. If you're being ineffective because you're multiboxing, you should stop. ## **Multiboxing in an endgame event is not allowed. Maintaining multiple characters is not against the rules, though. As a holder of multiple characters, you may use your characters one at a time in an event. In the case of an instanced event like Dynamis or Limbus, only one character may be admitted per player. In a per-fight event such as Sky or KS30/99, only one character may be in the party/alliance at one time. Switching characters out between fights is allowed. Please, for the sake of everyone else, do not compromise team performance for the sake of changing characters. ## An extra character may not be admitted into a pending treasure pool unless specific conditions are met. See Drops below. # Completely autonomous bot EXPing and NM farming are not allowed. If your character is farming mobs without you present, the GMs will not be happy. # Clipping and re-positioning tools such as Clipper and Cupper are not allowed. # Drops ## On a force spawned mob (or BCNM), the holder of the spawn item shall have first choice of one item that drops from the kill. Claimed drops do not have to be pre-planned. ## All drops after the first item from a force spawned mob, or all drops on a naturally spawned mob, are free lot. ### However, you may only lot items that you can equip at the time of the drop. Do not lot something that you want to use at 75 on the job you only have at 60. Items become totally free for anyone to lot when no one in the alliance who wants a given item can equip it on a 75 at that moment. ## Holders of multiple characters: You have the same lotting rights as a single-character player, as long as you have only entered the event/fight with one body as Multi-boxing mandates. However, you may not lot on items with a second present character, unless... ### Every other player in the party/alliance has declined the remaining drop(s) on a completely free lot basis. Here's an example: Peanutbutter has a second character named "Pbtwo." After a "Horns of War" KS99, there is a Defending Ring sitting in the lot pool with no one going for it. Peanutbutter has a Defending Ring on his main, but would like Pbtwo to have one. He asks the alliance if anyone wants the ring as a total free lot (no job required). No one else wants it. In this case, Pbtwo may be invited to the alliance to lot the item. However, if Jelly is thinking about lvling PLD some day, and he wants the D-Ring, Jelly has priority over Pbtwo. ## It is not against the rules to lot and win multiple items. The only guaranteed drop is the first choice from the spawn holder. However, use common decency in cleaning out a loot pool. Respect other players' contributions and consider not taking five things from one kill. NM spawns and orbs are meant to be common enough, not every Fafnir kill is your one and only chance to get a Ridill! On GM Authority Users will never be punished for anything not written on this list. We will never create a rule without publishing it here first, then announcing it. GMs do not have the right to create a rule and enforce it in the same motion.